Coaxial cable end connectors are known for connecting the ends of coaxial cable to electrical equipment, such as cable television equipment. Crimp type "F-connectors", provide electrical and mechanical connection between a transmission line, i.e., coaxial cable and ports or terminals on the electrical equipment. Such connectors in their various permutations, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,106 and 5,073,129 to Szegda and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,152 to Elliot and as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, must be configured to provide adequate sealing and secure mechanical engagement with the coaxial cable upon which they are crimped or installed, while being easily installable thereon. Relatively minor changes in the dimensions and configuration of crimp type F-connectors can significantly impact on the retention of the connector on the cable onto which it is crimped, and the reliability and electrical performance of the interface between the connector and the cable. Furthermore, it is desirable to configure crimp type F-connectors so that one particular configuration can be reliably crimped onto a wide range of diameters of coaxial cable.
Known F-connectors suffer a disadvantage in that the range of cable sizes onto which they can be crimped and is significantly limited by a limited radial deformation which can be imparted to the connector configuration during crimping Additionally, known connectors disadvantageously require large forces to be exerted on the connector configuration to impart optimal radial deformation. Failure or inability to exert the necessary forces during crimping compromises the integrity of the electrical and mechanical engagement between the connector and cable.
Typically, crimp type F-connectors are installed onto coaxial cable by effecting radial deformation of a crimping portion 10 (FIGS. 1A and 1B) by exerting forces thereon using a crimping tool. Multiple crimping tools are required in certain circumstances for crimping where numerous connectors are necessary to accommodate various sizes of cable. Further, various forces may be required to impart optimal radial deformation to effect reliable retention of the various connectors on the cables.
Known F-connectors are often unreliably installed due to difficulties associated with exerting optimal forces during crimping. Even where a "universal" connector is installable on a range of cable sizes using a single crimp tool, differences in the forces exerted to effect radial deformation can negatively impact the reliability of the connection and the retention of the connector on the cable. Significant difficulties arise with the reliability and retention of connectors that require the exertion of large forces for crimping. Crimp tool tolerance problems and installer fatigue exacerbate the problems associated with exerting optimal forces to assure optimal radial deformation during crimping.